Tú, Mi Leyenda
by Soerag Malfoy
Summary: Quizá es sólo una leyenda, sin embargo y probablemente nos hace descubrir cuando lo que fue, es para nosotros. A un paso de separarse Kat y Oliv descubren algo más. Mi "Regalo del Amigo Invisible" para Silbandoalaluna del Foro Weird Sisters!


**Tú, Mi Leyenda**

***Soerag Malfoy***

- Harry, si no le dices que se calme vamos todos a hacerlo y no tan educadamente – gritaba Fred desde lo alto del campo

- A ti es al único que le haría caso – dijo George mientras golpeaba la bludger – mira al pobre Oliver – fue lo único que alcanzó a decir antes de usar su bate de nuevo

- Desde hacía tres horas estaban entrenamiento, arduo entrenamiento, parecía que Katie lo comandaba, Oliver era un recuerdo de lo que era un capitán exigente en comparación como se estaba comportando ella, hacía dos horas le había arrebatado el pito con un "_mira como se hace"_, desde ahí el equipo padecía de gritos y explicaciones como hacer las cosas, como si hubiera un retroceso en el tiempo y todos estuvieran aprendiendo, qué era una quaffle y qué hacer con ella.

- En un momento empezó a llover de forma torrencial, el cielo se caía a pedazos y cada uno de ellos miraba de forma agradecida,

- Ya no más, muchachos hasta acá llegó el entrenamiento hoy, pondré en cartelera el siguiente - Oliver lo había dado por finalizado, a pesar de la mala mirada de Kat y de verla abrir la boca como pez sin alcanzar a decir nada - Recojan todo, cada uno lo suyo, y Harry por favor coge esa snitch de una vez

- No eres la única que hoy se levantó con el pie izquierdo – le susurró Fred a Angelina

- No vuelvas a decir eso en tu vida George - resopló

- Yo no he dicho nada – gritó desde la otra punta de la cancha, ella solo suspiro cansadamente – déjenlo todo, yo lo recojo, Harry sólo toma esa snitch de una buena vez – todos no pudieron evitar sonreír, y cada uno fue descendiendo

- Es lo mínimo que se merece por hacernos entrenar tanto hoy y tu casi que no la tomas – los gemelos se miraron y cada uno se podía partir de la risa en la situación

- La tomé muchas veces, pero al final no la veía, quién veía, tu casi sacas al propio Oliver de la escoba con una bludger – todos charlaban mientras avanzaban hacia el castillo – ¿Wood no vienes?

- No, adelántense, ahora voy – se acercó lentamente a la Gryffindor que aún permanecía en el aire - ¿Por qué no quieres regresar, te vas a resfriar?

- Quiero recoger todo esto

Ella lo sabía no había sido un buen día y no lo iba a ser, ya se le había olvidado que era un buen día, sabía que había exprimido al equipo, sabía que había tomado atribuciones que no le correspondían, se sentía molesta.

- Fuiste cruel hoy – le dijo mientras detenía la mirada en ella y su vano intento de entrar una bludger

- Son malísimos todos – respondió evitando esa mirada

- No lo son y lo sabes –necesitaba hablarle – deja lo hago yo, pero debes aprender – Oliver agitó su varita como un látigo y todo entró a su respectivo lugar – ¿Quieres caminar? –con una respuesta sorda, ambos empezaron a avanzar por los alrededores del campo

- Para ser tan amigos y conocidos desde hace tiempo, el silencio los estaba cortando, él la conocía sabía cómo se encerraba en sí misma para aparentar que todo iba bien, sabía que él era al primero al que le dirigía la mirada al desayuno en el Gran Comedor, sabía que el domingo se ponía algún saco inmenso dado por su abuela, la leía a la perfección como uno lee cualquier libro, y así sabía lo que había hecho

- La abriste– lo afirmaba con la completa certeza que lo había hecho

- Si, igual suponía su contenido y no sabía cuánto iba a esperar para que me lo confirmaras

- No hubieras esperado mucho– lo dijo en un suave y triste susurro – Kat ambos sabíamos que esto iba a pasar

- ¿Qué te ibas?, así de lejos

- Era el siguiente paso después de salir de acá – observaba como ella se mordía el labio, sólo lo hacía cuando se le salía una situación de las manos y no sabía qué decir

- Nos vas a hacer falta, me vas a hacer falta, a quién agobiaré para entrenamientos

- Serás la capitana, lo superarás

- Quién me va a quitar el silbato cuando me pasé con el equipo

- Hoy les diste a probar como serás cuando seas capitana, y sé que alguien casi lo hace, así que al final te detendrán – la miraba, con la seguridad necesaria para ambos saber que le decía verdades

- Quién me va a ayudar con encantamientos – ella le quería debatir, le quería gritar que sin él, ella no era la misma

- Encontrarás quien, lo superarás – lo dijo con un sabor amargo, para él, ella también era ese más allá

- Somos Oliv y Kat, somos los dos, los que hemos estado juntos mucho tiempo, fuiste mi entrenador mucho tiempo, me forjaste como buena jugadora, eres mi amigo, eres lo más importante para mí en este colegio

- Lo recordarás, siempre lo recordaremos, cómo odiaste las escobas de dotación, cómo hemos recorrido cada pasillo, cómo nos encontramos a altas horas, sólo para hablar de nuestro insufrible insomnio

- No, no – ella lo abrazo y no pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas, se iba a seguir su vida y ella se quedaba terminando una etapa de la suya, mientras lo extrañaba.

- Sabes que me encantas, siempre me has encantado, esa sonrisa esa energía - el Gryffindor la tomo de la barbilla, mientras se acercaba y la besaba, se unía a ella como siempre lo había querido hacer cada noche en cada conversación que tenían sin ningún testigo, a veces ambos no creían conocer otra persona que los complementará así, al hablar se fijaban sólo en el otro, mientras el mundo dejaba de existir sólo por ese rato

- Por qué no lo habías hecho antes – le dijo aún cuando seguían muy cerca después de haberse separado

- Le pides mucho a las personas, les exiges más de lo que pueden dar, siempre tan firme, tan llena de sí misma, tan despampanante, que me daba miedo perder lo que tenemos

- Pero tú me conoces, siempre sabes lo que quiero – lo decía dándose cuenta hasta ahora de lo cierto que era

- Te leo lo que me dejas, pero lo mío no es la adivinación – los dos sonreían mientras se miraban, con esa necesidad de más, más tiempo, más posibilidades, de creer que era verdad y podía seguirlo siendo

- Te voy a extrañar mucho – no pudo controlar lágrimas que de nuevo se agolpaban por salir

- Has escuchado la leyenda del boomerang – la miró, para continuar – dice que a veces es necesario dejar ir para que recorra y así vuelva a uno

**Fin**

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Por fin lo puedo publicar, mucho tiempo, he pasado por tantas cosas juntas, que no había sido capaz de volver a esta parte de mi vida.

Yo sé, me pasé de todos los plazos normales de entrega, lo siento, estuve de viaje, luego volví y mi pc estaba dañado, luego lo resetearon, luego entré a la U y mi tiempo se disminuyó, y empecé a hacer más cosas que me ocuparon, lo siento, sigue sin haber excusa, lo siento, pero acá esta…

Mi regalo es para **Silbandoalaluna.** Espero que te guste y lamento en verdad mi tardanza en publicar, debo decirte que es la primera vez que no hago un dramione, por lo que me costó horrores escribirlo, pero acá esta tu Regalo de Navidad.

Un abrazo para todas, y de verdad espero que no haya salido tan mal…

**Soe**


End file.
